The Seven Commanders
by PJoStar
Summary: After Percy and the rest of the seven are betrayed by the ones they thought they called friends. They are brought to stand trail on Olympus. All is OK (Or as OK as it can get when you're in a trial in front of powerful gods and goddesses) until a black light engulfs the heroes.
1. Chapter 1- The Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **This is a reboot of my Seven Commanders story.**

 **Earth- 10 Weeks After Gaea's Defeat**

 **Percy's POV**

If you told me the name Jacob Thomas two weeks ago I would've said, "who?" Now if you told me that name I would sigh in defeat. It all started when Jake and his friends, Amanda Wexler, Joey Smith, and Faith White came over half- blood hill with 3 hellhounds following them. The campers on watch who were Annabeth, Jason, and I. We easily took out the hellhounds while all of the kids hid in a tree. Once the monsters were dead, Jacob and Jake came out of the tree running down the hill saying that they killed the hellhounds. At that time I thought nothing of it because, they were new and wanted to earn their reputation.

Soon they started saying that Annabeth, Jason, and I were the ones hiding in the tree. I hoped that the camp would realize that they were crazy. The camp didn't believe them until three more new kids came over the border. They started spreading lies about the rest of the seven.

Then, the worst thing that could've ever happened happened. Jacob was claimed as a son of Poseidon. What made it worst was the fact that Joey was soon claimed as a son of Zeus. They moved into their respective cabins and started trouble. The three other kids that came were named Jessica Rose, Alex Johnson, and Brandon Desmond. At first everyone thought that they were different, but they soon showed their true colors. Then, one night at the campfire, Amanda was claimed as a daughter of Aphrodite, Faith as a daughter of Athena, Jessica as a daughter of Hades, Alex as a son of Hephaestus, and Brandon as a son of Ares.

Soon the seven troublemakers started on different quests to prove their worth to their parents. Jacob's was so easy. It was to go and kill seven telkhines who were terrorizing a suburban neighborhood. Needless to say he did it and soon was proclaimed as a savior and a hero. Personally, I think he should be rewarded but not as though he had killed an entire legion of monsters. Soon the parents of these kids started proclaiming them as the best heroes ever and their favorite children.

I was fine with all they did until one day they did something so bad I almost killed them for it. All seven of the "heroes" were training with Chiron. It was all going normal until Chiron told all of them to try a new disarming maneuver. Because they were so egotistical, they told Chiron that they already knew the maneuver and that he didn't need to teach them that. Chiron being the nice person that he is, told all of them to try it and see if their skill could be improved. Jacob, since he didn't know the maneuver, didn't do it. Chiron then tried to calmly show Jacob the correct way to do it. Suddenly, Jacob turned to Chiron with his sword and hit him. Chiron was so stunned that one of his students hit him that he didn't react. Because of this, the other six thought it would be fun to stab and slash Chiron with their weapons. Once he reacted, Chiron still didn't do anything as he did not believe in hurting his students.

I never ran faster in my entire life. By the time I got there the rest of the seven were there and had their swords out ready to kill the troublemakers. I went up to Jacob and with a strength I never thought I had and brought my sword down on his leg. I saw the rest of the troublemakers suddenly had gashes along their legs and arms. As I was about to go in for another strike a shield appeared around the seven kids. Then, we were suddenly teleported to Olympus.

As I woke up in a daze I realized that all of the gods and goddesses were staring at the seven and I. Zeus had a look on his face that looked like he wanted to kill me right now.

"Perseus Jackson what is the meaning of this," Zeus said with a very loud boom, "I look down at the Camp and see you and your friends beating up these defenseless kids."

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF," Zeus said with a shout that shook the room.

"I was going to the Pavilion and I saw these people," I looked at the troublemakers," start to attack Chiron."

"Well then, Jacob please tell us what happened," said Zeus as he gestured towards Jacob.

"I was training with Chiron and he was teaching me a new disarming maneuver and I saw Percy and his friends run over to the arena. Then, they started attacking Chiron saying that it was 'the will of Gaea' and stuff like that.", said Jacob with a mischievous smile.

"BULLSHIT," screamed Piper. I was startled by her sudden outburst as I hadn't heard her curse before.

"You were too arrogant so you didn't think Chiron should teach you anything, you were angry and you attacked him." said Jason.

"You all started attacking him as soon as he finished teaching me," said Jacob, knowing that the gods and goddesses would believe him.

"THERE WILL BE ORDER IN THIS TRIAL," screamed Zeus, "Why don't we bring Chiron up." He then teleported Chiron to the throne room before anyone could say anything.

"Z-Zeus why a- am I here," said Chiron very weakly.

"You're here to testify that Percy Jackson and his band of hooligans attacked you," said Zeus expecting an answer.

"I- I can't. I- I'm too weak. B- But if I must, P- Percy Jackson and his friends ... ," said Chiron before his eyes shut.

Everyone was too stunned to say anything. They all looked on the floor of where their best demigod trainer had just been. Soon everyone started to realize, wasn't Chiron immortal? He was immortal so he couldn't have died, but where had he gone. Before Zeus could make a comment, Jessica said out loud," See, Lord Zeus these demigods attacked Chiron."

"No we did not, " said Annabeth and Frank. All of the seven tried to stay calm but their fear was evident on their faces. Their key witness had just disappeared, now Zeus was free to execute them.

"Actually Lord Zeus," said Alex," We were th-," Jacob, Faith, and Brandon clamped their hands over Alex's mouth before he said more. The three of them were the ones behind the plan to attack Chiron. They wouldn't be ratted out now.

Leo, though, understood what his brother wanted to tell him and flashed him a weary smile of thanks.

"What was he going to say," Zeus said looking over at Jacob, Brandon, and Faith suspiciously.

"Nothing, my lord, he was going to say that we were the ones who helped Chiron," Faith said looking at Alex to make sure he nodded.

"Now, since no new evidence has been brought forward, it's in my power to execute all seven of you for treason against Olympus," Zeus said as he brought out his Master Bolt.

"Whoever finds them guilty raise your hands," Zeus said very quickly, he looked like he was getting quite bored.

Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Zeus, Ares, and Hades raised their hands. The seven looked at their parents with disbelief and shock. But, they didn't say anything, for fear of getting them in more trouble. Dionysus, Hera, Demeter, Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis looked sadly at the heros realizing what was about to happen.

"By the power invested in me as King of the gods, I say that Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Leo Valdez are to be executed for treason against Olympus," zeus said with a grin on his face. Zeus then raised the Master Bolt and fired it. But, before the arcs of electricity could hit them, a black light engulfed them and shield them from the bolt. Then, when the smoke cleared, they were gone.

 **Good? Bad? Should I continue, or stop, are there any improvements you should suggest?**


	2. Chapter 2- Olympus

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO as much as I wish I did**

 **Olympus- Immediately After The Seven's Execution**

 **Zeus' POV-**

What! Where did my son and all the other troublemakers go? Had they been killed by my Master Bolt? I hope. The good news was that they were gone and I could focus on more pressing matters, the black light. I'm glad that they're gone, but a voice in the back of my head was telling me they weren't.

"Hades, that was your black light, right," I said hoping for a yes. I knew that it probably wasn't his but I wanted to confirm my suspicions.

"No, that wasn't. It was something much more powerful than anything I could conjure up. Even more the Nyx, Tartarus, and Erebus."

I started to realize who could've done it but Athena beat me to it.

"Father, could it have been ... ," Athena said before I cut her off with a loud thundering roar, "We will not speak that name in this room, or anywhere for that matter. For now we'll assume it was Nyx, Tartarus, or Erebus."

I knew what Athena was talking about. We all knew it, but we didn't dare say the deity's name for I wouldn't want to meet it. But for now I knew we'd have to deal with this. I could already see this being the topic of conversation for the next 500 years.

But before a more lively debate could start there was a flash of dark light. It went as fast as it came but I caught a glimpse at what was inside it. There was a man with a dark purple orb in his hand. I couldn't make out his face but I knew if I did I wouldn't be sane ever again. For the milliseconds that it was there I could feel the power roll of the person. It was something more powerful than anything I had ever felt in my entire immortal life. When the light cleared there was a small piece of black paper which read, "Don't think you can think of my name and get away with it. You know what I am and I know what you did, don't you think that was a little much. Mark my words Olympians when your skies fall and your world crumbles there will be no one to help you. You've sealed your fate. -You know who I am". I sighed as I read the paper. We had just destroyed ourselves.

Before I could speak Ares screamed, "Chaos, don't you dare I will destroy you, I AM ARES, I AM THE GOD OF WAR, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET YOUR WORDS." Before he could he even sit down black chains sprouted from the floor and chained Ares to where he stood.

All around us there was chaos. Aphrodite was screaming about her boyfriend being chained while Artemis was cheering. I looked over at the demigods. Their faces were frozen with fear as they looked behind me. Before I could turn around the throne room fell silent. As I turned around there was a man with blonde hair and dark black eyes. He was wearing a white pinstripe suit with a rose on the side. He wore shiny black shoes with white pants. He looked almost normal but those eyes. Those damned eyes. They felt like they wanted to drag my immortal soul to depths of Tartarus.

He just stood there looking at the spot where I had just smited those demigods. He sighed.

Finally the man spoke," Ah, such Zeus. It's been a long time since we last saw each other. You were such a little boy. Rhea had just given birth to you. I was happy, I hoped that you were going to be a great person. But alas, I was wrong. What you did here today will change the tide of events in your world for a time to come. Zeus, enlighten me tell me the evidence you had against them."

"Umm, him," I said as I pointed at Jacob who had a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, Chaos you can thank me for getting rid of those seven imbeciles,"he said with a smug look.

"You dare call them imbeciles, after what they have done compared to you. Please tell me what you've done," Chaos finished, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I killed seven telkhines," he said looking like he had killed the greatest deity.

"That is all you've done, very well," Chaos said.

"I was hoping to teach you some sense and help you, but this has proven to me that you put your faith in the wrong people. The seven demigods were the greatest heros the world has ever seen, greater than Heracles, Theseus, or even any of you," he said while pointing at the gods and goddesses," You threw them aside and cast them out like outcasts. With that I leave you to this. When your skies and world falls i won't be here, when your loved ones ide I won't be here, if I do decide to help it is not for you, it is for the good of the galaxy. I am Chaos the myth, the legend, I am the destroyer of evil, I am the bringer of peace, I am the protector of the galaxy.

While hwas flashing out I could make out a voice, it sounded like that daughter of Athena, what was her name? Annabeth, that's it. She said," Percy stop we're going to get in trouble. Get Jason, Piper, Leo, frank, and Hazel over here I think Chaos is coming." I along with the rest of the council had shock on their faces. The seven were alive. THEY WERE ALIVE. I SWEAR I WILL FIND THEM AND KILL THEM. THEY WON'T SURVIVE A SECOND TIME.

 **Sorry if it's crappy I wasn't that sure how I wanted this chapter to go. I will probably have Ch. 3 up by Sunday. Also I wanted to ask you all something, would you be opposed to making Piper and Annabeth a couple along with Percy and Jason. If you don't want it I understand And I won't do it. My friend brought this up and I thought it'd be cool. If you guys don't want it I won't do it. If you want me to do it just leave it in your review. Do the same if you don't want it. Remember, this is an idea that I heard so don't be harsh if you don't want it. If you guys don't like it I'll just forget I ever asked this -PjoStar**


End file.
